


I'll Always Be Here

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Music, Post-Canon, juke, julie and luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Julie and Luke making music together and doing some smooching.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 129





	I'll Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey phantoms! So it's been awhile since I've done any writing, but since binging Julie and the Phantoms multiple times in the past couple of months, I've been inspired. This is just a short story about the lovely pairing Juke making some music together. It's post-canon: Julie and Luke can touch and Caleb is not a problem right now.
> 
> Fingers crossed that we get a season 2! I hope you enjoy this fic! Tell your friends about it! ;)
> 
> Find me on twitter @hundredacregirl

“Hmm...it’s getting there, but it’s not quite saying what I want it to say. How about this.” Julie cleared her throat and sang the lyrics she had just scribbled down on her notepad.

“Here in front of me, shining so much brighter than I have ever seen…”

“Yeah, yeah, I like that!” Luke replied. “Let’s try it together with the chords.”

Julie sang the line again while Luke strummed out the chords he had put together moments ago. Writing music with Julie just felt so natural, like something he was always meant to do. His notes and her lyrics always seemed to fit together so easily, like a perfect harmony.

“That sounds awesome, Julie. I think we may have another hit on our hands,” Luke smiled.

Julie giggled before replying, “Oh you do, do you?”

“Yeah, I do.” His tone became less playful and more serious as he gazed into her eyes. “I told you before that you’re a star, Julie, and every time we write together you just prove yourself more and more.” He slowly reached over and took her hands in his. Julie jumped and let out a tiny gasp when Luke’s hands touched hers.

“H-hey, you ok?” Luke asked, concern showing in his magnificent brown eyes.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just...I’m still getting used to that I guess. Being able to feel you. It’s kind of...overwhelming,” she replied, turning her head away from Luke so that he wouldn’t see the blush creeping over her face.

Luke smiled saying, “Yeah I know what you mean. Overwhelming but...also amazing. And something I’ve wanted to experience for awhile now.”

Julie faced Luke once again, a stunned expression crossing her face.

“R-really? You have?”

Luke chuckled. “Yeah, Julie, of course I have. You’re incredible. It may not have been love at first sight, what with us thinking you were possibly a witch and you screaming and waving a cross in our faces, but the moment I heard you belting out that song that your mom wrote for you, I knew you were special. I knew I just had to get to know you and be a part of your life in some way. It was obvious you had a story to tell. I’m uh-I’m so stoked that I get to be part of that story, yanno? Geez sorry, I’m talking too much, I’m just gonna shut up and-oh no, are you crying? Damn babe, I didn’t mean to make you cry, what did I say?” Luke was so nervous about what he was saying and so worried for Julie he could barely breathe. Until…

Julie let out a soft giggle.

Luke loosened his grip on her hands just a little, but he still looked at her warily.

“Julie? What’s so funny?”

Julie let go of Luke with one of her hands so she could use it to try to stifle her giggles, but it wasn’t working.

“I’m sorry it’s just…did you just call me babe??”

Unable to hold back anymore, Julie lets it all out and starts laughing so hard she nearly falls off of the couch. A deep crimson blush creeps onto Luke’s face.

“I uh, well I umm…” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I guess I did...sorry, is that totally weird?”

Julie smiled up at him. “No, not weird. Just...new. Another completely unexpected thing to happen for us.”

Gaining some of his confidence back, Luke gave off a little smirk.

“So uh, you liked it then, huh?” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Julie reached up to cup his cheek and looked longingly into his gorgeous eyes.

“I loved it,” she whispered.

Luke couldn’t take it anymore. Feeling this connected to the girl of his dreams, finally being able to feel her touch, her hand on his cheek...he leaned in and crashed his lips onto hers.

It wasn’t a hurried kiss, but there was a fire behind it, a flame lit by the intensity of their emotional connection and their passion to make beautiful music together.

It was as if they were making music now, the way they fit so perfectly together, her left hand caressing his cheek and his right hand tangled in her hair, the way she leaned into his chest as he pulled his other arm tight around her.

When their lips finally parted, they both sat there in stunned silence, unable to speak, trying to catch their breath, while resting their foreheads against one another, eyes still closed.

It was Julie who finally broke the silence.

“Wow…” she began. “That was...wow.” she said.

Luke chuckled. “Wow indeed,” he replied.

“This day is just full of the unexpected,” she sighed dreamily.

Luke moved his head away and placed his fingers gently underneath Julie’s chin, lifting her face up to look at him.

It took a few moments of gazing into each other’s eyes before Luke said, “Hey Julie, do you think maybe-”

But he was cut off by the sound of Julie’s dad, Ray, shouting from the front porch.

“Julie! Time to come inside and get washed up for dinner!” he called.

Julie sighed. “Sorry,” she started. “Can I get a raincheck on...all of this?” she grinned.

Luke returned her smile. “Yeah, sure, I’ll be here,” he said, right before Julie leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek before heading for the door.

“I’ll always be here,” he whispered as he watched her leave.


End file.
